


The Boss' Seat

by Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Flatulence, Male Farting, farting fetish, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo/pseuds/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo
Summary: Tia learns many new things about her boss in 30 minutes.





	The Boss' Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to DeviantArt so follow me there too! I'm just 'ASmallWeirdo' there. Also I'm in need of a beta-reader and I'm happy to beta-read myself in return. Message me or comment if you are interested, please and thanks. Criticism also welcome.

Tia’s long fingernails danced across the keyboard, legs crossed under the chic glass desk as the word document in front of her quickly filled with paragraphs full of business jargon. A waste bin of empty Starbucks cups sat beside the desk, giving off the stale aroma of black coffee from about a week of build-up. Not that she cared, the only other person that ever came up here (especially this early, no one besides the lunch crew, janitors and security were here before) was herself, maybe a few business partner, and-  
  
“Good morning, Tia!”  
  
Xander Maverick, the CEO of Dexio Tech, stepped in from the private elevator. His pale skin was well complimented with long platinum blonde hair he tied back into a braid and big, icy blue eyes. He wore fashionable black suit, a common sight in the monochrome office building. With a big smile on his face and a colorful, sugary looking Starbucks drink in his left hand and briefcase in his right, he approached the desk.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Maverick.” Tia greeted, inwardly cringing at the soprano pitch of her voice. She hated how high it sounded when she tried to be so serious and monotone. “Do you need me to go over your schedule with you this morning?”  
  
“Nope! I’m free to do paperwork until 11 and then I have a quick meeting with the floor supervisors at 12. Then lunch and after that the meeting with the investors is at... Two?”  
  
“Three, actually, sir.” Tia corrected the man. “But yes, that is the plan of the day. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let me know.”  
  
Adjusting the her glasses back up her nose, Tia resumes typing. However, where this would typically be the point where Xander would dismiss himself into his office, he remained in front of her desk. Staring. At her. Tia resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably or glance her eyes up at him. Did he want something...? As her clacking on the keyboard slowed, Tia turned her head to Xander, who blinked in surprise, as though he hadn’t expected her to return his stare.  
  
“Do you need something, sir?” Tia asked, the question coming out harder than it needed to. She watched the CEO flounder for a second before simply stating, like he only just realized, “You cut off all your hair.”  
  
“Yes.” Tia said bluntly. Last week, after much debate, her long and silky black hair that once reached her back had been chopped off. Her head was now crowned with a pixie cut with sweeping bangs that better showed off the spiky and fluffy nature of her hair.  
  
“It looks good on you! It really suits you.” Xander eventually got out with a smile. Without saying much more, the man finally ducked into his office.  
  
Blinking once to process that... encounter, Tia resumed her work. Not much else happened the rest of the morning. Fetching and filing things for Xander, making small talk with him, mailing off emails and letters and faxing things. She ducked into the restroom a few times to check her make-up. She didn’t know why, force of habit. She always felt like she was losing lipstick or her foundation wasn’t thick enough, even though she knew it was.  
  
As 12 hit, she grabbed her lunch bag and held the elevator door for Xander, who rushed out of his office almost juggling his wallet as he tripped over the door threshold. Tia would roll her eyes at the sight if it wasn’t somewhat endearing by this point.  
  
The elevator descended from the top floor slowly, a thick silence between boss and assistant. Tia could feel Xander glancing on her, but kept her eyes to the slowly descending number above the door.  
  
“You got your nails done recently?”  
  
“Huh?” Tia looked to Xander before examine her own nails. Freshly cut and with gel paint layered on top in white to black ombre, and golden polka dots on her index fingers. “Oh, yes.”  
  
“They look really nice. You really like black and white, don’t you?” Xander said, a bit of a smile heard in his words.  
  
“What can I say?” Tia shrugged as the elevator door opened, “I like things to be in black and white, simple and clean.”  
  
Tia quickly located her group of friends in the back corner of the lunch room. Melody, a computer tech for the company scarfing down a store-bought salad while Yuna carefully ate the chef’s handmade sushi, careful not to get any on her as the receptionist.  
  
“Yo! Work treating you well, hot stuff?” Melody ask between a few bites. Tia willed herself to let out a sigh as she plopped down to the speed eating girl.  
  
“As good as it can, Xander’s been chatty lately.” Tia said, as she unzipped her lunch bag, raising a brow as Yuna and Melody giggled/snickered.  
  
“Considering his crush on you, that’s not surprising.” Yuna said, gasping in horror as she dropped a piece of her precious sushi on the floor.  
  
“Yeah! You should make a move while he’s still available, hot stuff!” Melody chimed in, pushing away her empty salad container and pulled a candy bar out of her pocket.  
  
“Please stop your delusions,” Tia said girly as she pulled a ham, cheese, and turkey sandwich out. “The last thing I need right now is a relationship. Besides I’ve told you about how he acts, the man is... well, look.”  
  
Tia’s tone was blunt as she looked towards the line of others getting food. Melody and Yuna followed her gaze just in time to see Xander trip over his own two feet, both girls cringing at the audible crash that came from his things spilling everywhere.  
  
“Yeah, we know, but maybe he’d be good for you! He’s rich and there’s no way he’d be anything like-“  
  
“Melody, stop.” Yuna interrupted the shorter girl, her typically kind voice firm. “The wound is too fresh. Leave it.”  
  
Melody grumbled and sat back, reaching up to adjust her twin braids.  
  
“Besides, I’m not dating a guy just for his money or looks, muchless without knowing him.” Tia said as she picked the crust off her sandwich.  
  
“So Mr. Maverick isn’t kind?” Yuna asked, face going red as the spicy wasabi of the sushi finally hit her.  
  
“Yeah! And not ‘know’ him? You literally call him by his first name! Even the bigwigs don’t do that.” Melody said, not bothering to stop Yuna as the Japanese woman grabbed her glass of water and chugged when she drained her own.  
  
“That-“  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but,” All three girls looked up to see Xander, standing there, holding a tray, face still red from embarrassment from his fall no doubt. “May I join you?”  
  
“Totally!”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Xander sat down besides Yuna, and the conversation immediately shifted. As they talked, Tia did begin dwelling on what Melody said. She really was one of the only people, besides some of the much older employees, who called Xander by his first name. And he was different, that’s for sure. He happily talked sports and TV with Melody and went to get Yuna a drink himself as she fanned her tongue. As Tia ate she watched him, drinking in his fine jawline and beautiful eyes. Unlike him though she was able to keep from getting caught, looking away before he could look up. His laugh was simple but strong and he was happy to talk with his employees like old friends.  
  
‘I guess I do know him a bit.’ Tia thought to herself, watching as Xander threw away a tray full of trash and remains from a big meal.  
  
...  
  
Tia blinked in surprise at the message she got from the receiver of the phone. “I’m sorry, sir?”  
  
“I know this is a lot of pressure to put on you but please! Just, tell the investors I got sick. Tia, I know this is unfair but I really can’t go to the meeting anymore.” Xander said, voice doubled as she could hear him beyond the office door.  
  
“Is the lock jammed again sir? I can go get help-“  
  
“No!! Tia, just, please.” Xander sounded defeated, upset even. Holding in a sigh, Tia finally gave in.  
  
The investors weren’t too happy of course and Tia had to come up with an explanation on the spot, and apparently the idea of Mr. Maverick being ‘dangerously ill’ didn’t stop some of the men from cussing her out like it was her fault and berating her. Tia just remained steely faced, insisting Xander was sick until they got the hint and left, some leaving contact info to reschedule. She wiped a few hidden tears out of her eyes as she returned to the office and marched to Xander’s door, knocking on it.  
  
“Sir, it’s me. I’m coming in.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
Grateful her boss wasn’t one to comment on tone, Tia stepped in. The office was simple and chic but empty, even for her tastes. The back wall was entirely windowed, revealing a beautiful city skyline while the other walls were stark white with not a decoration in sight. A few chairs sat off to the side for conferencing, Xander’s own chair looking uncomfortable. The massive wooden desk was decorated quite simply, the only personal touch being a small potted cactus on the corner. And Xander sat  there, looking small in such a big room as he worked away at a computer.  
  
“Mr. Maverick, I’m in no place to question business decisions but don’t you think the situation with the investors could have been handled better?” Tia asked, crossing her arms. Xander blushed and stopped working, directing all his attention to Tia. “Even calling up there yourself and faking sickness would have been more effective and beneficial in maintaining a positive relationship with the investors.”  
  
“I... know, Tia. I’m sorry to have put that pressure on you.”  
  
“So why didn’t you call?”  
  
“W-Well...” Xander pushes his fingers together in embarrassment, breaking eye contact with Tia. She couldn’t help but let out a sight, closing her eyes in disappointment, not wanting to see her boss look to childish.  
  
“It was just a thought I wanted to voice, I’m not going to question your decision. Thank you, sir.”  
  
Turning on her heels, Tia walked to the door and-  
  
_Ch-chink!_  
  
“Huh?” Tia said aloud, squeezing and pushing against the door a few more times. _Ch-chink! Ch-chink! Ch-chink!_  
  
“Oh no...” She heard Xander groan behind her. Without any hesitation she whipped out her and dialed the extension for the head of maintenance.  
  
“It’s handled, sir. Maintenance will be up here in 30 minutes.” Tia said as she finished her call, and turned to see Xander looking surprisingly pale, as though he saw a ghost.  
  
“A-Ah, that’s good. Um, go ahead and take a seat, don’t worry, this won’t count as your break...” He said, and gestured to one of the chairs across from him. Not wanting to stand the whole time, Tia took him up on his offer, sitting down and crossing her long legs in her tight pencil skirt as she began playing on her phone.  
  
All was quite fit about 5 minutes, just the clicks of Xander’s keyboard and Tia’s nails against her phone screen. However, a sharp growl pierced the air, making Tia straighten up in surprise. On instinct she glanced around the room a second before her eyes fell on Xander, whose face went red and he froze up, before continuing to work, embarrassment clear. ‘Ah,’ Tia thought to herself. ‘Well, he did eat a big lunch.’  
  
Loud growls kept tearing through the rooms silence before eventually Xander groaned, sweat forming on his brow as he hunched over in his chair, arms wrapping around his stomach.  
  
“Sir?” Tia instantly dropped her phone and rushed over the desk to Xander’s side. His face was red and eyes clenched shut. “Sir! It’ll be okay, help’s coming. Is it a stomach ache or does it feel much more serious?” Tia asked and began gently rubbing his back to apply pressure and see if she could calm him down a little, worried touching him elsewhere in an attempt to help would make him panic or hurt more.  
  
“I’m sorry, so sorry... I can’t...” Xander groaned, his body seemingly to slowly relax.  
  
“Can’t what? Sir-“  
  
Tia was cut off by a sharp and pungent smell hitting her nose. It was likely freshly cut, fancy cheese that had to rot before it was any ‘good’ and sulfur. She instinctively coughed, just barely able to duck her head into her her elbow to keep from coughing on Xander. She took another breath, only to get more of this vile stench that sent her into a coughing fit. She took a breath through her mouth finally and as she turned to Xander, she heard it.  
  
A low and brassy sound, came from Xander’s chair, air bubbles popping again hard and unforgiving leather seat. Xander looked up at her with horror in his face.  
  
“Sh-Sir!” Tia barely managed to bite back a cuss but couldn’t hide the expression of disgust on her face. Everyone farted, but jeez. It was rank and he was still doing it, a notable, bubbly sounding fart following the previous one.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” He said and brushed his hand through the ends of his hair anxiously, eyes darting around the room to look anywhere but into Tia’s eyes as she slowly started to back away with a hand over her mouth. “I-I knew we should have replaced those locks... Guh...”  
  
Xander doubled over again, stomach clearly aching with this gas. Tia would have likely felt bad for him if the man’s gas didn’t smell so... Guh, even a shallow breath through her nose made her head spin! At least she knew why he canceled the meeting now.  
  
“I-It’s fine, sir, soon the Head of Maintenance will be here and-“  
  
“Oh god, Tia, I can’t let them see me like this.” Xander’s tone was like the world was ending and his face matched that. If only so a serious statement wasn’t followed by a squealing five second long fart. “Please, you have to help me... help me get all my gas out! No one can know about this episode.”  
  
“Help you?! Sir, I’m not sure that’s something I want to-“ Tia was cut off by Xander grabbing her free hand and pulling her close, nearly sending her tumbling to the ground as she stared up at her.  
  
“Please, Tia... please. This is,” Xander gulped, grasp tight, hands soft, voice desperate, “This is something I need. You’re the only person in this building I’m comfortable with seeing me like this. Just help me pass all this gas and- and you can go home for the day! With pay! I’ll give you the rest of the week off even! Just-just please. Entertain my request for just a moment.”  
  
Tia blinked. Xander had large blue puppy eyes and a desperate, handsome expression on his face. While he held her hand, he was gentle and strong by not forceful, not holding her back. This was not a request based on business, but on companionship. “I...”  
  
“I suppose I could help you.” Tia sighed, blush on her face as she took a massive breath of filtered air through her hand on her mouth before dropping it, intending on holding it as long as she could. Xander meanwhile beamed.  
  
“Thank you! Oh god, you are the best assistant I could have asked for. Okay so what we’re going to do is you,” Xander stood up, a raunchy sounding blast of air coming from his ass in the process. “Sit in the chair and just help me work things out, rub my stomach and such. That should help me work everything out and keep it all muffled and contained.”  
  
“Alright.” Tia said as she sat in the chair, trying not to cringe at how warm the seat of the chair was. ‘This is so gross but... it’s to help him. And thirty minutes of hell for five hours of pay.’ As she sat, Xander leaned over, rubbing his chin in thought. Tia raised a brow, noting as he placed on hand on the back of the seat and one foot behind her ankle.  
  
“What?” She asked breathlessly.  
  
“Nothing, I just think... there’s a position I want to see you in more.”  
  
Tia shouted as with sudden strength Xander pushed her out of the chair! Tia’s legs buckled under her and her head now laid in the sea of the chair! She felt two legs place themselves on either side of her arms and tuck themselves under her arms. She was trapped. She groaned, her head aching from hitting it on the seat a bit harshly. She felt a set of soft familiar hands pull the glasses off her face and when she opened her eyes she could see Xander‘s backside, hovering ominously over her.  
  
“I’m sorry, Tia I just... can’t help myself anymore.” And with a heavenly sigh, he lowered himself into his chair, muffling Tia’s shrieking with his ass quite quickly. Where’s he was relieved, Tia was now in hell.  
  
After a few moment he began butt bouncing on Tia like a lumpy cushion, smearing his pants covered ass cheeks all over her face. “Get- off-!” Tia screamed out between bounces, only to be muffled under layers of fat. Suit pants hid his apparent ass, round and bulbous, well.  
  
“There we go.” He eventually sighed with a pleased smile that Tia could practically hear the smile in. Her nose was wedged firmly between his cheeks, heat from his body surrounding her as she was held her breath. “I’ve wanted you in this position for a long time...”  
  
_Prrrffffbt._  
  
A hot puff of gas leaked out onto her nose, spreading across her face. Tia bit her tongue so she didn’t scream, knowing that’d only make it harder to hold her breath. She was shaking with some combination of rage, fears and confusion. Why was he doing this?  
  
“Don’t worry, I have plenty of ‘fresh air’ ready for when your ready to be a good cushion and take it in.” Xander said, and as if it emphasize his point grinded his crack deeper into her face as his gut gurgled and groaned above. Tia held her breath steadfast, trying not to breath.  
  
This seemed to be a battle Tia was destined to lose. With burning lungs she gasped for air and a silent but deadly streamed from between Xander’s cheeks. Tia screamed and thrashed under his ass, trying to push him off but it was no use, Xander’s full weight was on her head. It was harsh and eggy, like spoiled cabbage and milk. She coughed and gagged, turning bright red. Immediately after that a trumpet of a fart exploded, vibrating her skull and enveloping her in stinky gas she was forced to breath.  
  
Xander groaned and lifted his ass up to one side a bit. Tia tried to to turn her head and get fresh air but a toxic plume of thin, yellow-green gas beat her to it, tricking her into breathing it all in. Tia coughed and gagged, tears starting to well up as Xander laughed, bouncing in his chair a bit. “Don’t try it. The only thing your going to get is my gas, until I’m all out.”  
  
Emphasizing his point with a devilishly hot fart, Tia screamed. Why was Xander doing this?! She took him to be a normal guy, to be dorky. But doing this to her?! Was it revenge?! Was it funny?! As if in response to her inner questions a blast of gas exploded over her entire face, making her quiver a bit as slowly her strength felt sapped from the heat and scent.  
  
“You’ve always been so beautiful, Tia.” Xander groaned as he clenched his ass cheeks are to trap her face under his ass crack forcing a particularly vile SBD up her nostrils. Tia practically yet limp, gasping for fresh air but only finding it contaminated with Xander’s farts. “Serious, hard-working, graceful... everything I’m not. I’ve wanted you for so long... to show you every side of me...”  
  
The scent was overpower, overwhelming. Tia just blinked tear out of her eyes, breath coming into gasps as she heard something sliding against fabric. Then, Xander’s pants began to slide down, revealing a pair of red silken briefs beneath. Tia was renewed with strength, screaming and thrashing against his tush and legs. Xander moaned in response and let out a long chain of bubbly farts that popped against Tia’s nose in toxic bursts. He forced Tia’s body and chair under the desk. No one would know she’s there.  
  
“I know you probably won’t return these feelings but god, if I can just make you my little fart cushion for just a moment, then... ugh, prepare yourself.”  
  
_Blllllllrt._

  
Rrrrrrrrnnnnt!  
  
Pfftpfftpffftpfftpffft!  
  
PSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT!  
  
“Oop, that last one....I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it’d get wet.”  
  
The embarrassment in his tone may have been cute to anyone else but to Tia, it was demeaning. Fart after fart plagued her face, and without the protection of the pants she could feel how moist his crack was with sweat and the smell was less filtered. The raw stench of musky, male as had her stomach and head do flips. She tried to cough between breaths but it only forced her to take in more of his farts. They shot out of his ass right into her nose or all across her face, one even got in her mouth, making it dry and taste disgusting. The sounds alternated from loud and proud, bubbly, and worst of all, silent. As the storm of gas started petering out, the smell of raw shit made Tia whimper in fear and disgust, squeezing her thighs together, a few droplets of sweat worming their way into the crack of her mouth. She wanted to vomit, but she just couldn’t will it.  
  
“Aw, you sound so cute~ I wish I could take you home and, well... I’ll keep those to myself for now~” A puff of a fart escaped Xander’s ass and hit Tia right in the nose as he said this, as if he were teasing her like lover. Tia at this point could hear him working again and felt him occasionally shift and rock in his seat, wiping his sweaty cheeks and ass all over her face, as though he couldn’t sit still for too long. He was still letting out fart after fart, clogging her senses with his odor. Eventually Tia gave up on trying to get out, and just focused on breathing, or rather trying not to breath in too much of his farts through mouth and nose. But the scent felt practically embedded into her nostrils by this point.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the clicking of door open. Tia screamed, a last-ditch effort at freedom even if it meant humiliation, but even that was thwarted as Xander squeezed his cheeks hard and let out a 10 second long silent but deadly.  
  
“If you don’t stop now, I’m going to make sure this scent never leaves you.” His tone was soft and gentle and threat ridiculous, but out of some primal fear Tia obeyed. She hated herself, especially as another bubbly fart exploded against her face, but she stopped struggling as Xander shouted “Come in!”  
  
“Hey sir! Um, wasn’t Ms. Blake trapped in here too?”  
  
“Thankfully she managed to get out after jiggling the knob a bit and then went on her 30 minutes. The door still needs repaired, however.”  
  
“Got it!”  
  
The soft clicks of door mechanism and Xander’s loud typing covering up the soft, organic groans of his stomach was all she could hear for a few minutes. She was quaking, unable to bring herself to shout for help, the repair man completely unaware of what was happening beneath the desk. Before eventually, the sound of a door shutting and opening multiple times broke her frozen conscious.  
  
“It’s done boss! If it gives you any more trouble just call.”  
  
“Thank you~ please close the door on your way out.”  
  
Xavier remained still until the elevator could be heard going down, to which he sighed and put all his weight on Tia’s face. She felt his hand combing through her hair as he giggled, “I didn’t expect you to be so obedient! Maybe my little working girl is less bite than she let’s on~?”  
  
“Oh well, I’d say it’s time I’d let you go.” Tia was moving again by this point, ready to get up and do something. Slap Xander, storm out, quit, she didn’t know which, but it wouldn’t be pretty. However, her heart sank as he only go up part way, and her eyes widened with terror as he lowered  boxers to his knees and spread his butt cheeks with his hands to reveal his anus. “But not without a goodbye kiss first.”  
  
“NOOOOO!!! Nononono-“ Tia panicked, crying and screaming and kicking before she was muffled under layers of flesh. In such a feverish screaming state her tongues lashed out against his hot, sensitive anus, something that clearly shocked Xander as he sucked in a breath of air and shivered, a thick fart leaking out right into Tia’s mouth she was forced to eat. As though she could barely hold himself back Xander pressed his anus so  right against Tia’s nose so it had nowhere else to go.  
  
“Good night, love.” Xander said and let loose his gate of hell. It was too much as her senses went into overdrive. The gas swirled around her head. If was so foul and smothering. She couldn’t breath. Tia didn’t realize she stopped breathing. Unable to take anymore gas, he eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
  
...  
  
Tia woke up in her desk chair, glasses on her face and items packed up in her bag. She stumbled for her phone, coughing at the scent surrounding her as she knew now it wasn’t a dream. It as 12:45. She was passed out for hours. Shaking a bit from... she didn’t even know anymore, Tia left the building without even clocking out. She didn’t want to stick around.  
  
It was 1 AM by the time she got home. Throwing all her stuff on her apartment floor, like a zombie, she trudged to the bathroom. Her mind was a mess, just like how she smelled. Throwing off her top, and kicking away her panties and heels, she decided a shower first, before deciding how to deal with this.  
  
Besides, it’s be a nice distraction from dwelling on how wet her panties had gotten during that whole mess.


End file.
